


Cold Coffee

by Oberon_and_Puck



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Supergirl au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oberon_and_Puck/pseuds/Oberon_and_Puck
Summary: A probably over done AU, where Laura works for Catco as Ms Grant's personal assistant.





	Cold Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lead_by_Example](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lead_by_Example/gifts).



> I really have no clue how personal assistants work and all that stuff, so I'm 1000% going off the first few episodes of Supergirl. There will be a few more chapters of this at some point.
> 
> This is for the 2017 Carmilla Secret Santa.

On a particularly clear night, not too far from National City, something unusual fell from the sky. From afar, most people just saw what they thought was a single, unusually bright meteor falling towards fields – something for their children to make a wish on before they went to bed. But, if you were to stand in the field where the object fell, you would notice something much more unusual. A metal object lay in the middle of a field, almost like a space craft but much smaller, with much more intricate and beautiful metalwork entwining a capsule just large enough to fit a child. More precisely, just small enough to fit a young girl. Her name – Laura Zor-El. A long way from her home planet of Kypton, now alight in a firey blaze that her parents had saved her from, the Laura carefully climbed out of the capsule and looked up at the stars. A man, somehow familiar but also alien to her, landed in front of the girl, blue cape flowing behind him and the same S symbol as her family’s crest. “It’s been a long time Laura. Come on, I’ve got a safe adoptive father and home for you to go to. You’re safe now” said the man, leading her to a car parked nearby.

 

From that moment on, Laura was no longer Laura Zor-El from Krypton. She became Laura Hollis, adoptive daughter of the slightly over-protective Sherman Hollis.

 

*          *          *

 

Laura couldn’t work out why Ms Grant’s coffee managed to go from steaming, burning hot at the coffee shop in the foyer to room temperature as Ms Grant strode out of her private elevator 10 minutes later.

 

How bad was the insulation in the cups? Was the machine broken? Should she try the coffee shop across the street? Did the absolutely gorgeous and definitely out of Laura’s league girl who made Ms Grant’s coffee every morning without fail, secretly hate Laura? How hard was it for Laura to go one morning without being yelled at by Ms Grant because the coffee was too cold? One day, she would figure it out, investigate her daily problem like she was taught at university, but that could wait until she had a day off.

 

Somehow, Laura’s month long internship at Catco Media International had turned into a summer job, then ‘maybe could she stay another couple of weeks’, then ‘we know you actually really want to be a proper journalist but you make a reasonable assistant’, then currently a full time job. Every other day, as she walked past the journalists on the floor bellow as she was delivering something personally from Ms Grant, she envied their desks, covered with writing and notes and unfinished articles and _things that mattered_ that could actually change the world.

 

Handbag in hand, perfectly ironed power-suit on and jabbering on the phone to an editor or photographer or perhaps a radio presenter lower down the Catco food chain, Ms Grant strode out the lift oozing ‘this is my company, yes, I run this place’ confidence.

 

Like any other ordinary morning, Laura stood near a private lift, coffee in hand, waiting for Ms Grant to arrive. Her hair was disheveled, her dress creased and there was a rather large stain right in the center from yesterday. In her rush down the Nation City streets, after accidently sleeping though her alarm, she’d accidently trodden in a puddle of some weird green goop that she hadn’t had time to try and scrub off in the bathroom. She tuned her super sense in, quickly tuning her mind out of where she stood to tune it in where she wanted to see, to notice Ms Grant was only 2 floors away, talking on her phone to someone name Dean. In short, Laura was a mess and there was her boss, staring right at her with a disapproving head shake. And that was even before the lift doors opened.

 

“I know my coffee’s not hot enough already, go get me another one” she mouthed, before continuing with her phone call, striding past Laura into her office. _Really?_ thought Laura, _Why couldn’t I just use my stupid laser eyes or something each morning?_

*          *          *

“Do you have some kind of feud against me or something?” Laura snapped at the girl behind the counter.

The dark haired girl sighed and rolled her eyes. She looked like she was directly out of one of those vampire movies, long black hair, skin so pale that she must really have to later on the sunscreen in summer. And she was so pretty. And so out of Laura’s league. And Laura ahd a really bad crush on her for weeks. _Laura, snap yourself out of it, you’re supposed to be angry about Ms Grant’s coffee, not wondering if this girl is single and not straight._

“Of course I do cupcake, it’s not like this coffee machine is a total mess and they really need to get another one here” she replied sarcastically.

Then, to Laura’s complete surprise, something softened in the girl’s expression. She went from cool and nonplussed to slightly shy and vulnerable.

“If I was doing it on purpose, it would be so I could see you again in the morning, not because I hate you” she said.

“Wait, what? Hang on a second. So, this is all the stupid machine’s fault, but if it wasn’t, you’d still give me too cold coffee? So you…could…see me again?”

The wall of ‘I’m so cool, nothing can phase me’ that had dropped a moment before came right back up again.

“I’m just going to make the stupid coffee again”

“Well…maybe, do you want to hang out some time together after work?”

“I would like that very much. The name’s Carmilla by the way”

“I’m Laura”

“So, Laura, here’s your coffee and I’ll see you around. Does Friday at 6, at Antonio’s work for you?”

Laura’s hands shock slightly in excitement.

“Yes, I would love to”

“It’s a date then”

“Wait, like a proper date? All romantic and stuff?”

“Of course, creampuff, I’ll see you then”


End file.
